


Trying my style

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey finds himself trapped in a Hydra warehouse, but he's not alone, cuffed to him seems to be one of his fellow heroes, as much as you can call Deadpool a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying my style

He groaned as his head was still fuzzy, his left arm felt heavier then it should be, the darkness of the room he found himself in took some getting used to. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was right now.

"Great, just great"

He heard a second groan and the weight on his left arm shifted, pulling him close to a muscular body, it was slightly bumpy, if that was the correct way to describe the body he felt under him. The darkness was starting to light up a bit as he got used to it and he could see the darkened red and black mask he was staring at.

"Wade?"

"Ugh Spidey what the hell"

His company sounded as bad as he felt himself, but the bullethole in his mask that was starting to be clear as his eyes got more and more visible made it quiet clear that his companion was brought here in a lot rougher manner.

"We're cuffed together…"

The merc with a mouth said in a groaned manner, he probably was still healing the damage, so his sense of humor wasn't showing through yet. Peter Parker didn't really feel like joking about the situation either. He tried shifting his position but the merc pulled him on his lap, their faces nearly touching as he wrapped his not cuffed hand around his back.

"Hydra…this is a storage place from Hydra"

Now that Wade mentioned it he could notice the symbol that was stamped on some of the boxes as well, they were lucky to be alive in that case, they needed to get out and it needed to happen quickly. For once he was happy Wade was there, he was an expert at getting out of impossible situations.

"Cute maid dress Spidey, copying my style?"

He froze at that, he must be joking right? He slid his free hand over his side and sure enough he felt a different texture from his suit and it mounded out in a dress with lace details on the bottom, he was glad his mask was on so Wade couldn't see the flaming red cheeks of shame that started forming.

"You look adorable…"

He tried to pull away, but the embrace he was in wouldn't let him, he became so aware of how close he was to Wade's body and he felt suddenly very very self aware. They had no time for such games, they needed to get out of there as soon as they co-

The merc moved forward slightly and raised his left hand, forcing Peter's hand along as he gently pulled Pete's mask up a bit before doing the same with his own mask and tangling their fingers. His glowing face felt on fire as Wade's breath hit it, they were so close he could almost taste the spices that colored the scent of Wade's breath, unvolentairly he swallowed and licked his lips slightly. Was it hot in here? He was pretty sure it was extremely hot in here.

"…Wade…we need to get out of here"

"Hmmm in a minute Spidey"

Before he could retort he felt Wade's lips on his, he had heard rumors of Wade's talent in the area of intimacy, but this kiss beat everything. His head spun as he merc guided him through the kiss, pulling an answer out of him effortlessly until Pete suddenly got pulled out of the mind numbing experience as Wade pulled back and the cuffs clattered on the ground. His fingers getting untangled from Wade's as the merc's free hand wrapped under his ass, picking him up against his chest like that and jumping up in a smooth motion, making Peter wrap his arms around his neck instinctively as the merc started moving.

He barely processed how Wade kicked open the storage door and moved quickly, never letting go off him till they were safe and sound on a roof away from the storage space they had been in. He was so dazed from the kiss that he didn't even think about the lack of guards there had been.

"See you around Spidey!"

The merc was gone before he had even realized he had put him down on the roof, if he had been less shocked and dazed he might have noticed the merc had been texting.

Thanks Bob, I owe you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly crack fic that got inspited by an equally silly prompt on tumblr, I wrote this a while back but I still fully love this story.  
> Also some illustrations by sciderman because he's the best!  
> http://sciderman.tumblr.com/post/115346794797/hey-sci-can-i-request-something-its-fine-if-you


End file.
